1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to mobile stations and home network name displaying methods employed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile stations, have the ability to communicate with other devices (e.g. telephones, servers, personal computers (PCs), etc.) through wireless communication networks. A wireless communication network includes a plurality of base stations, each of which provides near-exclusive communication coverage within a given geographic area. However, more than one wireless network is typically available in many, if not most, geographic regions in a competing fashion. Typically, an end user contracts with and pays to receive communication services exclusively from a single “service provider” for a limited period of time (e.g. one year).
Although different networks are available, a mobile station automatically selects and registers with its home communication network (i.e. the network of the contracted service provider) for operation. Typically, the mobile station receives a Mobile Country Code (MCC) and a Mobile Network Code (MNC) from each network and operates with a preference towards choosing that network having the MCC/MNC pair uniquely associated with the home network. The MCC/MNC pair of the home network is stored on a Subscriber Identify Module (SIM) in a home public land mobile network (HPLMN) file. Other networks are stored in a prioritized fashion in a “preferred” PLMN list on the SIM. After selecting and registering with a particular network (e.g. the home network), the mobile station retrieves and displays a service provider name (e.g. “T-Mobile” or “AT&T Wireless”) from the SIM which corresponds to the unique MCC and MNC combination of the selected network. This name may be obtained and displayed in accordance with what is known as an “Operator Named String” (ONS) procedure.
Although exclusive service agreements typically exist between the subscriber and the home network, otherwise competing wireless networks have established relationships whereby mobile stations can receive services through the other's network when necessary or desired. When a mobile station is located in a geographic region where service provider has not established any network infrastructure, for example, the mobile station may receive services and communicate through a different network associated with an MCC/MNC pair different from that of the home network. In a competitive network relationship, the subscriber is likely to incur additional service charges (e.g. “roaming” charges) and the name of the competitor's network service may be displayed in the visual display.
In a more cooperative network relationship, the subscriber might incur only standard charges (i.e. no roaming charges) using the alternative network. Per the ONS naming procedure, however, a service provider name different from that of the home network is displayed on the mobile station. This may be confusing to a subscriber who may believe that, for example, roaming charges are being incurred due to use of the alternative network when in fact they are not. Fortunately, there has been a recent shift to provide an alternative naming technique referred to as “Enhanced Operator Named String” (EONS) procedure. EONS is described in, for example, 3GPP 51.001 Specifications of the SIM-ME Interface R4 (v4.2.0 or later). One purpose of EONS is to reduce the naming confusion created in scenarios like the one described above. In particular, instead of displaying a name that is different from that of the home network in the above-scenario, the same or substantially similar “home network” name may be displayed even though a different network is actually being used. Subscribers often prefer such transparency and simplification of operation and desire to understand when additional service charges may be incurred.
Another situation has been encountered where the service provider becomes the new owner of one or more networks which have MCC/MNC pairs different from that of the primary home network's. A mobile station might be provided with multiple MCC/MNC pairs corresponding to all of these “home” networks, and operate to preferentially select and register with these networks over others. However, the name displayed on the mobile station may not correspond to the home network if the selected network has a different MCC/MNC pair from that of the primary home network's. If steps were taken to provide the mobile station with special home network name displaying capabilities, compatibility issues may arise between previous, current, and future versions mobile stations and SIMs.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for improved home network name displaying methods and apparatus for multiple home networks.